


Shower Scene

by something_safe



Category: Bandom, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Gerard Way/Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard/Frank - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Light BDSM, Lots of it, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_safe/pseuds/something_safe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard get distracted taking a shower on a hotel night. Porn ensues. Nothing else, just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Email!Porn I cleaned up (only in format) and decided to throw up to put an end to my dry spell. Enjoy.

 

Frank considers himself pretty good in bed- not only in technique but in the sense that he's thorough, and accommodating. Very accommodating. He likes to check that everything is going two ways- that everyone is enjoying themselves, however few or many ‘everyone’ might cover. He's a big fan of talking things through, using safewords, and double checking. Triple checking.

 Which is why he's surprised at himself one day when he uses duct tape to bind Gerard's hands to his shower rail on a random impulse; a hunch. He’s not sure why he thinks it’s probably gonna be okay if he abruptly introduces his new boyfriend to his somewhat sadistic streak in terms of sexual preference, but things are pretty free and easy, and he is. Besides, he can totally do this spontaneous earth-shattering sex thing, right?

 They hadn't been showering- they'd just been having a pretty fucking heated make out session against the bathroom counter in lieu of taking advantage of the hotel night. Now, Gerard is strung up by the wrists, stretching a little awkwardly over the bath, and Frank presses searing, open mouthed kisses to the nape of his neck as he arches against his ass, hands scrabbling down the front of his sweat pants greedily, smoothing over meat of his hips.

 Gerard doesn't seem to mind, if the way he watches Frank work- with his mouth slightly open and his milky stomach tensing and relaxing at the tangible waves of heat throbbing through his body- is anything to go by, but Frank still can’t help nosing up against the curve of warm nape and murmuring.

 “How’s this?”

 “I—s’good-“

 “That’s my boy. Tell me, okay, if it’s not?”

 He is such a sap.

 “Mm- I will, Frank--” Gerard is panting already, his hips rocking unconsciously into the cup of Frank’s hot palms, the outline of his hard on rude and obvious through the cotton of his sweats.  Frank pushes them halfway down and just stops to look, whining a little at the jut of Gerard's hips and the curve of his ass; the pink head of his cock trapped flush against his belly by the elastic. Disrobing him entirely, Frank curls a hand around the heavy weight of his cock and rubs him slowly with his palm and just considers, pressed up close, how his life fucking got like this: how he got to be the guitarist of his favourite band with his cock pressed up against the ass of his lead singer. 

 Life's fuckin' crazy.

 Once they're both naked and Frank is through musing, he busies himself with lubing his fingers up; pushing two straight in with a slight twist to his wrist that makes Gerard's cock bob against his belly as he wobbles a little, balance a little fragile and his jaw tight. He likes the stretch and Frank likes giving it to him, the moans he emits now high and rich and needy. Frank fingers him roughly, slow but deep, slipping a third finger into Gerard's hole as his body opens up under the assault, corkscrewing them slickly inside the hot clench of him and groaning at the sight of him stretched and wet around his tattooed knuckles. He kisses at the top of his back; drops down to one knee and bites the ample flesh of his asscheek when he pushes in a fourth finger, making Gerard shout and cuss. Frank grins to himself while he fingers him open wider: he has the best ideas.

 “S’at good-?” he breathes against the back of Gee’s thigh, really shoving now, groaning at the way Gerard’s body jolts but he still pushes his ass back like a porn star to take all four of Frank’s fingers to the knuckle.

 “Oh fuck you- you know it is—” he moans, pushing his face into the soft of his bicep, biting to stifle himself. His cock hangs heavy and flushed dark with need, the head dripping with precome, and his breaths are coming short and sharp. He’s close already, Frank knows, from this.

 “Do you want my cock now, babe?” Frank whispers, and Gerard gasps his affirmation as Frank wraps the fingers of his free hand around his ballsack and tugs gently, just to pull him back from the edge. “How much?”

 “Frankie _please_ —”

 “Please what?”

 “ _Please_ – give me your _cock_ -“ Gerard whines, and it almost comes out as a sob.

 “Okay.”

 Frank extricates his fingers slowly, wiping them down on a towel nearby and taking a moment to look at the wreck he’s made of Gerard’s asshole. He straightens with a murmur of “condom, two seconds” to excuse himself and goes quickly to the bedroom to retrieve what he needs.

 Gerard is still shivering and panting when he introduces the toy to Gerard rather than his own cock. It's a sizable shaft, clear silicone, pliable and realistic. One of his favourites. He hides his grin in his skin when he hears Gerard's quiet " _fuck-!_ " of realisation, just pumping it into him steady and deep and easy, murmuring how pretty he looks into his back and groaning at the shudders that run all through his body. 

 The toy is still pressed in when Frank squeezes more lube straight onto his own cock after he’s clumsily rolled on a rubber one handed, spreading it with his fingers and sliding the toy out to just the head as he lines himself up on top of it. Gerard is trembling by now, all vocalisations giving way to slack jawed, shaking awe, and as Frank shoves back into him, the toy sliding in snugly with him, he gives a few wordless, desperate sobs of need. It takes a moment for Frank to get his rhythm, leant back on the axis of his hips, holding onto the back of Gerard's neck firmly for support, but he picks it up slowly. His other hand keeps the fake cock pressed thickly up inside Gerard and he looks down to watch as he rocks his hips in lazily, leaning to see Gerard stretched so wide around the clear silicone and his own cock. The motions of their fuck, him sliding into Gerard's already stuffed, stretched hole, make a wet, filthy sound that automatically makes him rock into him faster.

 "God, you look so good," he breathes, and Gerard can't speak to reply, just groans low and needy as Frank rocks his hips harder; lets the toy slip in and out a little with the sharp, shallow snap of his hips. 

 Gerard is shaking. Frank squeezes harder at the junction of his neck as he watches, panting hard now with his own closeness. He knows Gerard must be caught between the discomfort of how stuffed he is and the bliss of how filled up and well fucked he has to be, too. He increases his efforts, tipping his head back, and he can't fucking hold himself back for long, not with the tight, wet heat of Gerard drawing him in faster and deeper-  _so fucking tight_  with the toy- tighter than he can bear, almost- and he fucks him unforgivingly as he gets closer, blindly fucking himself deeper for release.

 "Frank-Frank-  _oh fuck_ Frank _-_   _fu-ck!"_

 Gerard starts to come and his body clenches so tight Frank almost passes out from how fucking good it feels. He grabs Gerard's cock and milks him through it as he pulses come onto the shower wall and down his thighs, and it only takes a couple of shoves into his spasming hole before Frank is spilling into him deeply, hand slipping off Gerard's cock to clutch him tight against him as he buries himself to the hilt in the heat of his asshole, rocking out his orgasm relentlessly. His load immediately starts to drip out of the gaps between his cock and the toy and Frank has to pull out then; discard it and drop to his knees to lick up his mess as it escapes from Gerard's hole. Hand still tight on his belly, Frank groans as he feels Gerard's cock twitch helplessly against his wrist despite his little "Frank, fuck, not again--"  and he pushes his tongue into him; licks him out and jacks his softening cock until he feels Gerard come again with a weak, desperate sob of his name, hips jerking away from Frank's touch. 

 He cuts him down after a few moments' getting his breath back, and Gerard is practically dead on his feet; soft and movable as Frank wipes him clean with a washcloth and then takes him to bed. He sleeps for a few hours, still and peaceful and clinging at Frank, and when he wakes up, he's got revenge in his eyes. 

 Luckily, Frank can beat him in a wrestling match. 

 


End file.
